Quite A Day
by hippogriff-tamer
Summary: Sophie and Charlie have quite a day when they spend Christmas Eve with her father...


_**A/N **__This is a story I wrote for my friend __**h6p8gv's **__birthday…Happy Birthday! I know that Christmas was over a month ago but I was asked to write the story during that holiday so I apologize if it seems weird to have a Christmas story in February. I would also like to thank __**Loki's Only Love **__for betaing this story for me :0)….I hope that you enjoy it…._

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing recognizable like books, characters from the movie…, songs or places that appear in this story. The plot and any grammatical/spelling errors are mine…_

* * *

_Christmas Eve…_

The air was warm and full of familiar spices I always associated with my old home as I shook off the frigid New England air. Charlie, who came in behind me, sighed happily when the door shut, leaving only warmth.

"Dad," I called upon entering the house.

"Up here," he replied from somewhere upstairs.

A second after hearing my father's response, I heard what sounded like a thundering herd come lumbering down the stairs in front of me. I looked in time to see the form of a lab puppy running towards me. I smiled and kneeled to greet the golden bundle of energy. "Hey Jasper!" He wagged his tail ferociously which made his whole behind wriggle while I stroked his head.

"Who is this?" Charlie asked.

Upon hearing his question I remembered that I forgot to tell Charlie about my dads' new puppy. Jasper was a recent addition having been brought to his new home shortly before Thanksgiving. At my realization, I introduced Charlie to Jasper but not before the puppy heard the new voice and ran to him. Charlie leaned down and patted him on the head. Jasper licked his hand.

"Jazz seems to like you," my dad said.

I stood at the sound of his voice. Charlie did the same.

Charlie smiled. "Labs are always so friendly. My grandmother owns one."

"You must be Charlie," Dad said stepping towards my boyfriend and holding out his hand. My father stood at six-three with brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing jeans and a gray long sleeved shirt.

Charlie shook it. "Pleasure to meet you sir."

"No need to be formal. Call me Max."

He nodded in acquiescence even though he didn't think that in a situation like this it would be appropriate to call my father by his first name. Claire had brought him up to respect his elders and meeting his girlfriend's father for the first time must have made him want to use formality as a sign of respect.

"Why don't you take your coats off?" Dad suggested.

I hadn't realizes that I was still wearing mine. I unzipped it but before I could shrug out of it I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over and saw Charlie standing close. His was the hand I felt.

"Allow me," he stated.

I smiled at him and let him help me out of the coat.

"Where..."

I pointed to my right at a white door. "You can hang it up in there."

He gave a small nod acknowledging that he heard me and walked towards where I directed him.

I turned back to see my father standing right in front of me. I jumped a little upon seeing how close he was.

"Sorry," he said apologetically. "I haven't had the chance to greet you yet." He kissed my forehead. "Hi Pumpkin."

"Dad," I groaned. "I'm not twelve anymore."

He just grinned bemused. "I know."

Charlie returned without his jacket which revealed the blue shirt and dark jeans he was wearing. He raised an eyebrow at whatever he saw on my face but remained silent.

Dad clapped his hand scaring Jasper who was sitting nearby. "So want to show Charlie the grand tour?" He asked addressing me.

I glanced at Charlie and he shrugged. Turning back to my father I nodded.

As we began walking my dad told Charlie how the house was built in 1899. He was proud of that fact since he loved telling the story of the house's original owners. They were from Germany and immigrated to New York so that their children could have a better life. They built a restaurant from the ground up and their descendants still ran it today. Legend had it that one of the original family was a descendant of a pirate but no one could find any proof of that. Charlie seemed to enjoy the tale my father weaved and even I couldn't help but be swept away by it even though I've heard my father tell the story many times before. After the tale we showed Charlie the to the guest room where he placed his bag then to my room where I deposited my bag before heading into the kitchen. The last room we entered was the den where I knew a light colored couch and matching chairs sat. I saw them and a tall Christmas tree that stood near a fireplace. It was decorated with an assortment of ornaments. Most of the ornaments I recognized from past holidays. As we stepped closer I saw that the top of the tree was bare.

"I thought that you might want to put the angel on top of the tree since she's your favorite," Dad said when I looked at him questioningly.

He was right, the angel was my favorite. She was so ethereal with shimmery wings and a gray gossamer gown. Her porcelain face sported gray-green eyes and she had such a calm expression on it that you couldn't help but smile when you saw it. In fact a smile graced my lips when I picked her up. She was in a brown box that my father handed me. He had grabbed it from wherever he was keeping it. The step ladder was already set up so I carefully stepped on it.

"Be careful Sophie," Charlie warned.

"Don't worry. I've done this a hundred times before."

"Like that hasn't been said before in a hospital," Charlie muttered softly.

I ignored him and placed the angel on the tree and stepped down, letting my fingers trail over a few of the branches. "See no broken bones."

Charlie shook his head. Dad smiled.

"Charlie, my love."

"Yes?"

"You worry too much."

Dad snickered.

Charlie pouted adorably. "I do not."

I just rolled my eyes at him and smiled.

"So Sophie told me that she was going to show you around the city so you could see New York during the holidays," Dad said, changing the subject.

Charlie nodded probably relieved that the heat wasn't entirely on him anymore.

"We watched people skate on the ice at Rockefeller Center."

"And you two didn't take a jab at skating?"

"No sir, I mean Max. I'm more of a rugby player."

"He played in school and was captain of his team," I added proudly taking his arm.

"You were that good?" Dad asked.

"Yes," Charlie answered simply.

"From what Sophie has told me about you I would think the only place you'd like to get dirty is the courtroom."

"I hardly ever enter a courtroom."

"I was co-captain of my hockey team in college," he told my boyfriend.

Charlie looked surprised. "You played hockey?"

I knew he was surprised because my father didn't look like a typical hockey player. He was tall and lean and looked more like a basketball player.

"Yup. Thought about going into the NHL until I tore my ACL in my junior year."

"That must've been hard," Charlie said sympathetically.

Dad shrugged off the sympathy. He didn't want people feeling sorry for him. "It was rough but I muddled through."

"I also took Charlie to Radio City Music Hall," I said after a couple minutes of silence.

"To the Rockettes?"

Charlie and I both nodded.

"How were they?" Dad inquired.

I looked to Charlie to see his expression. He hadn't been thrilled with going but he knew I wanted to see them. I also wanted show him some new experiences; experiences that he couldn't get in London. His face didn't give away anything.

"They were good but not as good as when we used to go with Mom," I answered.

Charlie looked confused.

"Dad, Mom and I used to head into the city and see the show every year before she left," I explained to him.

A knock sounded at the front door before another word was uttered and Jasper barked. Dad scooped him into his arms as he headed to the door. Charlie and I followed behind him. Jasper was wriggling and Dad had to use both hands to hold him so I opened the door. Two women and two men stood on the porch. Each looked like they had just stepped out of a Dickens novel with the women in mauve dresses and bonnets and the men in gray pants, long coat and top hat. One man had a red vest under his coat and the other had a green vest. They were all smiling as they began singing "We Wish you a Merry Christmas".

As the Carolers sang I saw Jasper squirming in my father's arms. Near the end of the song Dad must've loosened his hold for Jasper got free and jumped to the floor before running outside.

"Jasper!" I cried dashing outside after him. I hoped that I could reach him before he got to the road. He was just a puppy and didn't know he could be injured if a car hit him.

I heard Charlie yell "Sophie!" behind me but couldn't stop until Jasper was safe. He neared the edge of the yard by the time I caught up to him. I scooped the puppy up into my arms just as a car whipped by the house.

"Bad boy," I admonished him. He licked my face.

Charlie came to a stop breathing heavily. "Sophie! Thank heavens you stopped!"

"I had to catch Jasper before he got too far," I said motioning with my chin at the road.

"But you didn't need to dash out of the house like a mad woman."

I looked at Jasper and myself to assess any injuries. Seeing none I said, "No harm, no foul."

"We should probably go back inside," Charlie said rubbing his arms. "It's freezing."

I agreed with him especially since Jasper was starting to squirm a little again and I didn't want to risk him getting away from me. Charlie let me lead the way back to the house. After a few steps something cold and wet hit my cheek. I stopped and looked at the sky. "It's snowing!"

Charlie smiled at me.

"What?" I asked surprised that he wasn't reiterating that we should get inside.

He didn't answer; just continued to stare at me with a smile.

As a few more snowflakes hit me I had a thought. I tilted my head back and opened my mouth, letting my tongue hang out. A couple of flakes landed on my tongue and immediately melted.

"What are you doing?" Charlie asked me.

I closed my mouth and turned to him. "Haven't you ever caught snowflakes on your tongue before?"

He shrugged. "Maybe when I was a child."

"Well, it's about time you do it again."

Charlie shook his head but tilted his head. I watched him for a minute before doing the same. I'm not sure how much time went by but soon Charlie said my name trying to get my attention. I closed my mouth and faced him. He was looking at me with an expression of wonderment. He didn't say anything just stepped closer until we were merely inches apart. Mindful of Jasper still in my arms, he kissed me. His lips were gentle and warm as his cool hand came to rest on my cheek. With his other hand he made swirling patterns on my hip using his fingers; patterns that made me moan in pleasure, making me forget that we were even outside. I wanted to touch him back but my hands were encumbered by a puppy, a puppy that squirmed a little before licking my chin which in turn made me break the kiss. I smiled apologetically at Charlie and glanced at the snow falling around us then at Jasper. "We should get him in before he runs off again."

Charlie agreed.

We made quick time getting inside and I let Jasper go. He ran towards the kitchen. The warmth somewhat soothed the chill from being outside but not all. My clothes were damp. Without preamble Charlie wrapped me in his arms.

"Hmm this feels nice," I muttered against his shirt. It always felt nice being in his arms. They were always so strong and sure.

He kissed the top of my head. "You're still cold."

"So are you." His clothes were almost as wet as mine.

He pulled away slightly. "Perhaps we should get out of these wet clothes."

"You're right."

"That'd be a first," he murmured.

I didn't respond as I took the stairs with Charlie following. We parted at my old bedroom door where I was staying while he went to the guest room. My room looked the same as it had when I was a teenager with floral wallpaper and light pink carpet. A four poster bed sat to one wall with a purple comforter and a dark brown bureau stood next to the other wall. The bureau and bed matched. A bookshelf sat against another wall filled with mostly classics like Shakespeare, Jane Eyre, Wuthering Heights, and Jane Austen. I left my door ajar as I went to my bag and took out a dry pair of jeans and raspberry colored sweatshirt. As I placed them on the bed a soft melody entered my conscience. "Oh silent night. Holy night. All is calm, all is bright. Come yon virgin mother and child. Holy infant so tender and mild," I started, heeding to the compelling urge to sing. Before I sang anymore, I heard a noise and I turned to find Charlie gazing at me from the doorway. His expression was one of shock and awe. The shock I could understand. I had never sang a note in front of him before. I used to sing a bit when I was younger but I never thought much of my voice so singing only happens once in a while. The awe I saw on his face confused me.

"Sophie," he said softly almost reverently.

I shrugged knowing what he was going to ask. "I used to sing in children's choir at church."

He walked over to me and glided his fingers down my arm to my elbow. He gently pulled me to him and places his lips on mine. My free hand went to hair, allowing me to rub my fingers through the soft strands. At the feel of my fingers, Charlie's hands found their way to my back, pulling me closer to him. This whole reaction from him took me by surprise that I gasped. My reaction only spurned Charlie into deepening the kiss by plundering his tongue into my mouth. When his tongue tangled with mine my mind became muddled and I pressed myself closer to him. One arm moved so that his hand twisted in my hair.

"I'm not complaining but what was that for?" I asked once we parted for air. We were still touching with my hand on his shoulder for support and his cupping my cheek.

"A mellifluous voice lured me to your room. When I reached your door I saw that the voice was coming from you and you looked so beautiful that I had the sudden urge to kiss these lips," he said caressing my lips with his thumb.

From the dark look in his eyes I could tell that he wanted to kiss me again. I backed away. It's not that I didn't enjoy kissing him, it's just that if we started kissing again we would become distracted and we were in my father's house so that didn't seem like a good idea especially with my dad being downstairs. Charlie seemed to understand what I was thinking as he watched my face. He always said that he could sense what I was thinking just by looking into my eyes.

"We really should get out of these wet clothes," I said before realizing what I was insinuating.

Charlie grinned mischievously as he looked from me to the bed. "Yes we should."

"I didn't me it that way!"

His grin became wider. "I know but that would be a fun way to go about it."

I couldn't help but smile. This part of Charlie was a new development that he had only shown to me in the past couple of months since we began dating. At first, he was the perfect gentleman, well he still was a gentleman most of the time, but since we had begun seriously talking about moving in together he was showing a more playful side to me. I enjoyed seeing him like this. "It would," I agreed, "but I was thinking more along the lines of taking a hot shower."

"We could take one together," he suggested.

"Charlie!" I squeaked then slapped my hand over my mouth for fear that my dad would have heard.

He was amused by my reaction as he pulled my hand away from my mouth. Rubbing circles across my knuckles he set about persuading me that showering together had its merits.

Xxx

After a lot of coaxing using lips, tongues, and hands, Charlie finally persuaded me to take him up on his suggestion. I reminded him several times that we needed to be quiet and quick. Fifty five minutes later I was dressing in dry clothing after having exhausted the hot water. The cold water brought our passion for each other back under control and Charlie had returned to the guest room to get dressed. I was surprised that my father wasn't beating on the door wondering what had become of us. Once done, I entered the hallway to find Charlie waiting for me. I couldn't help but bite my lip at his smug expression.

I walked over to him and kissed him. "You better wipe that smug look off your face before we go downstairs."

He rubbed his jaw until he had a grin which I couldn't deny held some amusement to it. "Better?"

"Better. Now you don't look like you were taking advantage of me."

He raised an eyebrow at that. "I seem to recall you not complaining too much about what we were doing."

"Well, you can be pretty persuasive especially with that tongue of yours."

"Oh, I can, can I?" he asked moving closer.

I pushed him away. "We should get downstairs before my father sees us doing something he won't want to ever see his daughter doing."

"I can take Max," Charlie said confidently.

"Not when he gets the axe we have out back."

"Okay, we go downstairs," he said.

I chuckled at his reply and gave him a quick peck on the lips before heading in the direction of the stairs. Voices coming from the direction of the kitchen could be heard when I stepped into the hall with Charlie following behind. One voice belonged to my father, the other was feminine.

"Who's that?" he asked referring to the voice not belonging to my father.

I swiveled my head so I could see him. "Sounds like Rose. She's a family friend."

We walked into the kitchen to find my father and Rose sitting at the kitchen isle. She was a plump woman with brown hair and eyes. She wore dark pants and a green shirt. They both turned when they heard us.

"Ah, there they are," Dad said upon seeing us. The tone of his voice and words had me wondering if he knew or suspected what had happened between Charlie and me.

"Hi, honey," Rose said as she came to hug me in greeting.

"Rose, I'd like to introduce you to Charlie," I said moving so she could see him properly.

"Ma'am," Charlie said in greeting.

"My you have good manners," she stated approvingly. "But please just call me Rose."

He nodded in acquiescence.

"So you're the Charlie that's stolen Sophie's heart."

"I didn't steal anything. She gave it to me as I gave her mine."

Rose smiled at him and I wondered if I was rubbing off on him. He never usually said anything like that. Dad just shook his head. He probably thought that sounded corny.

"You sound just like Jack," Rose told him.

"Jack?" Charlie asked her.

"My husband."

"You're Rose and he's Jack?"

"I know just like in the movie _Titanic _but we've never been on a boat," she answered.

"Rose is a wonderful cook," Dad said interjecting himself into the conversation. "In fact she brought us gingerbread cookies, pecan pie and pumpkin pie."

Rose looked bashful. She always did when someone praised her. I unsuccessfully suppressed a groan when my dad's eyes twinkled on the word pumpkin.

Charlie placed his hand on my arm. "Are you okay?"

I nodded.

"She dislikes the word pumpkin because that's what I've called her since she was twelve. That Halloween her friend ran her bike right into our jack-o-lantern. The wheel of the bike smashed the pumpkin and Sophie, who was sitting nearby, was covered in pumpkin pieces," Dad explained.

"Since then he's always like to think of me as his pumpkin," I added unhappily.

"Did he call you that earlier, when we first got here?"

"Yes," I said, answering Charlie's question.

"That's why you had that odd face when I came back from putting our coats away!"

My face tinged pink in embarrassment. "Yes." I don't think anyone knew what to say next so I decided to change the subject. "You said there's gingerbread cookies?"

Dad nodded.

I went over to the kitchen isle where the bag of cookies lay and opened it. Immediately my senses were assaulted with the smell of cinnamon and ginger. It was heavenly. I plucked a cookie out of the bag and bit into it, letting my eyes close as I savored its sweet and spicy taste. When I opened them, I saw everyone watching me. Rose looked pleased that I was enjoying what she made, Dad seemed amused, and Charlie….Charlie looked like he wanted to kiss me. I licked my lips and his eyes followed my tongue. He stepped closer and leaned towards me, brushing his lips swiftly across mine. He lingered for a moment a breaths away before moving back. "There was a crumb," he whispered to my questioning gaze.

"Oh," was all I could manage since his eyes still held me captive preventing any further response. I managed to finally pull away when there was a soft cough. I stepped away from Charlie and glanced over to see Rose smiling widely at us. My cheeks reddened as I turned to my father. He appeared sad for some reason. When he noticed me watching him he shook off the sadness.

"I baked that batch of cookies especially for you. I know that they are your favorite," Rose stated.

"Thanks," I told her. I held the bag up so that everyone could see it. "Anyone want one?"

Charlie licked his lip and reached into the bag. "I'll take one." He made quick work of eating the cookie leaving crumbs around his mouth-intentionally I was sure. Using my thumb, I swiped the crumbs away. I could've gone in for a kiss like he had but we had an audience. I did kiss the palm of his hand when he cupped my cheek though. I felt Jasper moving around my feet trying to catch any falling pieces. I glanced down and saw him snag a decent sized piece. Charlie hadn't dropped it so I must have without realizing that I did.

I decided it might be prudent to shift the direction of things before Rose and Dad saw something they didn't need to see. "Do you need any help with dinner?"

"No that's alright. The pot pies are already in the oven," Dad answered. Dad was referring to the chicken pot pies. I moved my gaze to the oven where indeed they were in the oven. I was surprised that I hadn't smelled them before now but my mind had been otherwise occupied.

"Why don't you and Charlie take Rose into the living room? You can sit down and talk more and I'll meet you there in a few minutes," Dad suggested to me.

"Okay."

Rose, Charlie and I left the kitchen and headed to the living room. At the entryway I paused to turn on the lights on the tree. It was dark outside so the different bulbs lit up the room with multicolored hues. I left the room with just those lights on for a few minutes admiring everything especially the angel atop the tree. She really looked unearthly with a halo of lights beneath her. Knowing that we needed more lights if we were to talk, I went to turn on the lamp by the couch. Charlie strode up to me and took me off guard by angling his lips over mine. I was caught off guard so it took me a few seconds longer than it would normally take for me to kiss him back. I gave him a questioning look after he pulled away.

"Look up," he said in answer to my expression.

I did. Mistletoe hung right above me. "Oh. Where did that come from? It wasn't there earlier."

"I brought it," Rose answered, her eyes bright with humor. "You can't have Christmas without it."

"No you can't," Charlie agreed. He squeezed my hand gently before sitting down on the couch.

I sat down beside him while Rose took one of the chairs. I entwined my fingers through Charlie's.

"You two look really happy together," Rose said after a moment.

I smiled as I glanced at Charlie then Rose. "We are."

"And you'll be moving in together soon?"

I nodded. "In a few months."

I heard a loud bang coming from the kitchen. I moved to stand but Rose just motioned me to stay. "Don't worry. Max is just not sure what to think about you moving across the Atlantic."

"I know." My words came out as a sigh. "He's just worried that I'll regret going." I turned to Charlie. He had a stoic expression. Squeezing his hand I added, "I know what I'm doing though I will miss everyone here." His face softened at my words.

Rose smiled sadly. "Same here honey."

"So, Rose, Sophie tells me that you own a bakery."

I was grateful that Charlie changed the subject before things got really sad or worse. I think he could tell since he rubbed his thumb over my knuckles soothingly.

"Yes! It's called Justina's after my mother. She taught me everything I know about baking."

"Your mom was a wonderful cook," Dad said coming into the room and sinking into the other chair.

"You knew her mom?" Charlie asked me.

"Justina and Rose have been helping us since my mom left. I learned how to cook from them."

Charlie had tasted some of my meals. "They taught you well."

Rose chuckled. "Didn't I tell you my mom always say that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach?"

I laughed. "Many times."

"The building that the bakery is housed in was built in the nineteen-twenties and it's rumored that there are still secret rooms in the basement where alcohol was kept during the Prohibition," Dad stated.

Rose turned her attention to Dad. "I haven't found any yet and the bakery has been opened for ten years."

"I loves old houses and buildings, have since I was a kid. That interest is what probably led me to become a history teacher," he told Charlie.

"You should come to London Max. The city is full of old houses and buildings."

"I went to Paris once but never been to London before."

"It's a wonderful city."

"Maybe someday."

I stifled a smile. At this very moment, upstairs, a plane ticket to London sat in my bag. I had bought it for my dad to use so he could visit after I moved there. He just didn't know it yet. Rose stayed for a little while longer as we continued to talk. After she had left, I helped Dad with dinner and Charlie set the plates. Dad and I usually ate then watched _Miracle On 42__nd__ Street. _Charlie had never seen the movie before so it was entertaining watching his reactions to it.

Xxx

As midnight neared I excused myself and headed upstairs. The presents I had brought for my father, Charlie, and Jasper were still in the bag in my room. Footsteps sounded behind me, I knew it was Charlie. He was doing the same thing as me. I might have seemed strange that he and I would bring presents for the other to my father's house when we'd just have to take them back with us when we left but Charlie had been insistent that we do our gift exchange here. Since I already thought it to be a good idea, I agreed though his insistence puzzled me. Usually when we opened presents Dad and I would be in our pajamas but I didn't know if it would be awkward with Charlie being here this year. Charlie had seen me in pajamas before but my dad might not like that he had- not with Charlie and I being together only six months. Yet when I got up to go to my room my father explicitly told me to go put something comfortable on. I was sure he told Charlie the same. So I quickly changed into a long sleeved red t-shirt and pajama pants. I grabbed the bag containing the presents and headed out of the room.

"It's a good thing you didn't start singing like you did earlier or your father would be wondering what was taking us so long."

I shook my head at Charlie. He was standing in the hall holding his own bag wearing green pajama pants and gray shirt. "You really like my singing that much?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Want to sing something and find out?"

"No! Not when Dad is expecting us."

"So does that mean you want to later?"

"Come on Dad's waiting and there's gifts to open."

He chuckled but said nothing as he took the bag I was holding and started downstairs. I didn't know what had come over him. He really was incorrigible tonight. I stood there for a moment in compilation before following him. When I entered the living room Charlie had already taken out all of the wrapped gifts and placed them around the tree. Dad was standing nearby in navy sweatpants and white long sleeved t-shirt. "Sophie," he said. Jasper came over when he saw me and I bent down to pet him. He looked at me with what I thought was a doggy smile and went over to the tree. Charlie, who was sitting on the couch, glanced at me when my father spoke.

"Is everything ready?" I asked.

Charlie nodded as my father said, "We were just waiting for you."

I smiled as I sat next to Charlie. Dad usually handed out the gifts and this year was no different. He started with Jasper who was sniffing a small box wrapped in silver paper, my gift to him. It was a rawhide bone. Dad helped him unwrap it and Jasper eagerly started gnawing on it. Since Charlie was a guest he was handed a green rectangular bag next. He pulled out a bottle of red wine, a favorite of his.

"Thanks, Max," he said looking up at my father.

"Well Sophie said you like that kind of wine and..."

Charlie laughed.

Dad frowned. "What's so funny?"

"Open that gold rectangular bag," Charlie said in answer.

He picked up the bag and smiled as he pulled out a bottle of white wine. "Well, it seems we think alike when it comes to gifts now doesn't it?"

"It does," Charlie agreed.

Dad probably didn't know how to respond to Charlie so he just said, "Okay Sophie's next" as he placed a medium sized box covered in Santa paper on the table in front of me. I took it and eased the paper off of it to find a brown box. Opening the box, I took out a snow globe. Inside there was a couple skating in Rockefeller Center. "It's so beautiful!" I said shaking it so snow fell around the figures.

"I figured you would like it since the one you had just like it broke," Dad stated, his voice a bit gruff with emotion. I knew by his voice that he was happy that I liked it.

"I do. Thank you."

"When you move you can take it with you to remind you of the city." His voice grew sad as he spoke.

I put the globe down and got up to hug him. "Thank you," I whispered in his ear.

He nodded and squeezed my shoulder. "All right. Now who's next?"

"You are," I answered before walking over to the tree and grabbing a white envelope and handing it to him.

He ripped it open and his eyes widened in surprise. "Tickets to London! But this must have cost a fortune!"

"I have some money saved and I want you to be able to visit once I get settled in."

"But you should save your money," he argued.

I shook my head. "I can make more money but once I am in London I won't see you that often."

He looked at set lines in my face knowing that no argument would sway me in giving him this gift. Sighing in defeat he said, "Okay, thank you."

"Good," I said. "Now it's Charlie's turn again."

"Sophie, you didn't need to get me anything."

"It's Christmas. Of course I did," I told him before giving him a square package.

He unwrapped it and turned to me. "You drew this?"

I nodded. I had drawn the Italian countryside near Lorenzo's villa and framed it for him.

"You are full of surprises today. First with singing now drawing."

"Sophie sang?" my father asked.

I blushed. "Yeah earlier while I was changing."

"She has a lovely voice," Charlie stated.

My dad started to speak but I stopped him by asking my boyfriend, "So do you like it?"

Charlie nodded, his eyes conveying that he liked it a lot. I turned away from him and saw a small white box with my name on it. I grabbed it and went to sit down besides Charlie again.

"That's my gift to you," Charlie said quietly.

It looked like it might contain jewelry but when I lifted the lid I saw a silver key. I arched an eyebrow at him.

"It's to your new home," Charlie stated.

I was stunned but touched by his gift. I leaned over and gave him a kiss.

My father cleared his throat and I looked to him. "Sophie can I speak to you in the kitchen for a moment?"

"Sure." I gave Charlie a peck on the cheek before following my father.

Once in the kitchen Dad put both of his hands on my shoulders. "Are you sure about moving to London? I know Charlie seems like a nice guy but are you really ready to move your life for him?"

"I love him Dad and he loves me and if by chance things don't work out-not saying that will happen-but if it does I can always come back."

"You will always be welcome here but I'll miss you pumpkin."

This time I didn't cringe or moan at the nickname. "I know. I'll miss you too but I can take care of myself. I'm no damsel in distress."

He chuckled at that. "No you aren't and I can see that you two love each other. It just makes me sad that I'm losing my girl."

"You aren't losing me."

He smiled sadly. "I am not going to be able to convince you not to go am I?"

"No."

"Well, then let's go back shall we? Before Charlie thinks I kidnapped you."

I smiled at him as we walked back to the living room. Dad went over to unwrap the rest of Jasper's gifts for him. Charlie walked up to me and wrapped his arm around my waist, drawing me to him. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes." I said laying my head on his shoulder.

"This has been quite a day hasn't it?"

"It has."

The clocked chimed midnight.

"Merry Christmas Sophie."

"Merry Christmas."


End file.
